The International Core supports and expands the international HIV research portfolio of CHIPTS by providing a mechanism whereby investigators from the Center's collaborating institutions ? UCLA, Charjes R. Drew University of Medicine and Science (Drew), RAND and Friends Research Institute (Friends) - link their domestic and international research projects for the mutual benefit of both. The domestic portfolio of CHIPTS has focused on HIV identification, prevention, and treatment with populations at increased risk for HIV;the Center's expanding international portfolio is focused on similar issues in two critical regions: Asia (Cambodia, China, India, Thailand and Vietnam), and Africa (South Africa, Angola, Namibia, Rwanda and Uganda). To date, the goal of CHIPTS has been to link diverse U.S. scientists and communities and to harness that diversity to strengthen our work. The Center's goal with its broadened international HIV agenda is to transcend national boundaries and bring together U.S. scientists and investigators from developing countries to address shared problems in our response to HIV, develop common solutions, and build mutual capacity. The specific aims of the International Core are: 1. Science: Developing an international research agenda and projects centered on our key scientific themes (behavioral intervention agenda for new biomedical and technological advances in HIV identification, prevention, and treatment services;adaptation and adoption of effective interventions, disparities and their impact on disadvantaged populations;and, integration of detection, prevention, and care); 2. Networking: Fostering and sustaining collaborative relationships between CHIPTS and targeted developing-country investigators and institutions by convening multinational research teams on an annual basis to define emerging issues of significance for the U.S. and developing-countries related to the Center's key scientific themes; 3. Capacity Building: Mentoring investigators entering the field of international HIV research; enhancing the utility and quality of international grant submissions and scientific publications, including addressing ethical issues of HIV research in international settings;and, 4. Capacity Building: Disseminating the research results to impact HIV practice and policy in the U.S. and in developing countries.